Enlaces Borrados
by NarRYa
Summary: CAPÍTULO 2. Todo puede cambiar de vuelta a Las Vegas. Secuela de Temas Pendientes (NS).
1. Default Chapter

Idea original de NaRYa / Danita M Aspectos científicos (pruebas, escenas, tratamiento) por Danita M Desarrollo de la historia y escrito por NaRYA  
  
Enlaces Borrados pretende ser una continuación de Temas Pendientes, pero en ésta cuento con la inestimable ayuda de mi buena amiga Danita, de quien podéis leer maravillosas historias. Gracias Danita por tu fe y apoyo en mis historias.  
  
Le propuse a Danita que me ayudara a escribir un nuevo ff, por la simple razón de que sé que ella es una experta en esas partes científicas de las que yo carezco. Con esta historia pretendemos mantener el suspense respecto de un caso y a la vez profundizar en las relaciones de amistad, y algo más, entre los personajes. Lo intentaremos hacer lo más ajustado a la realidad posible, siempre teniendo en cuenta, que nos basamos en una ficción.  
  
Igualmente advertimos, que el caso que se desarrollará en Enlaces Borrados está basado en un hecho real acaecido en España y comúnmente conocido como "El Asesino de la Baraja", de cual, y si os interesa, podéis encontrar información en Internet.  
  
Finalmente, y como siempre, decir que los personajes principales no nos pertenecen, son de la serie de ficción de la CBS llamada CSI, pero todo lo demás, es producto de nuestra imaginación para disfrute de aquél que quiera leer.  
  
Ésta es la historia.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1.  
  
El móvil empezó a sonar pero él no lo escuchaba, seguía durmiendo, apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Se sentía temeroso por lo que sabía que tenía que llegar. De nuevo el teléfono, y esta vez se despertó.  
  
"¿Sí?" dijo él  
  
"Hola, soy yo. Necesitaría que vinieses antes de irte, necesito una visión objetiva de un caso. A nosotros nos está matando"  
  
"Está bien, ya iré ¿Es el caso de las noticias?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Él suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos "Hasta luego Nicole"  
  
Al colgar el teléfono se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas. Se sentía libre entre esas cuatro paredes, pero temía, y a la vez sabía, que pronto le cortarían las alas. Todo paraíso se esfuma en el tiempo, y el suyo estaba a punto de agotarse, el de los dos. De repente notó un beso en la nuca. Él tan sólo sonreía.  
  
Ella había despertado y su primer instinto fue besar a esa persona que tenía a su lado. Había pasado los tres mejores días en mucho tiempo cuando se evadió del trabajo, cuando se dejó llevar, pero se conocía a sí misma y conocía su vida, su forma de ser, su Yo. Si permanecieran para siempre en ese lugar, si su vida tan sólo dependiera de ellos mismos, todo estaría bien. Pero el mañana les preocupaba a ambos. Él no había comentado nada, pero ella lo notaba, a medida que el día se acercaba estaban más nerviosos. No querían reconocerlo pero sabían que allí todo sería más difícil.  
  
"¿Qué quería Nicole a estas horas?"  
  
"Son las once de la mañana" dijo él al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla a los ojos  
  
"¿Ya?"  
  
"Te acostumbraste mal los últimos días en casa de mis padres"  
  
"Sí.." dijo ella sonriendo "¿Pero qué es lo que quería?"  
  
"¿Celosa?" sonreía él mientras rozaba su boca con la de ella "Quería que viese un caso antes de irnos, el de las noticias"  
  
"¿El de la enfermera?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Yo voy contigo"  
  
Él sabía que era inútil negarse a ello, pese a todo, ella seguía siendo Sara, y entre Sara Sidle y un caso, nada se interponía. No tardaron mucho más en levantarse de la cama, vestirse y salir para el Departamento de la Policía y Criminalístico de Dallas. Dallas.. parecía que llevaran años en aquellas tierras, pero tan sólo era el anhelo de quedarse allí durante más tiempo.  
  
Nick y Sara caminaron juntos por los pasillos, juntos pero sin dar muestras de que entro ellos dos había algo más que la amistad que seguía reinando en ellos. No querían especulaciones, ni aquí ni en otra parte, querían seguir siendo los mismos de siempre, y aunque no sabían cómo lo harían, querían que el camino separado de esas vidas se uniera de alguna manera.  
  
Nicole les estaba esperando en su despacho, detrás de una pila de papeles y bolsas con objetos dentro. Se la veía cansada, agotada más bien. Aquél caso les quitaba el sueño a todos.  
  
"Me alegro de veros de nuevo. Antes que nada, felicidades Sara por la declaración ante el Juez, y por la condena que hemos conseguido" dijo Nicole  
  
"No se merecen. Era l oque debía hacer"  
  
"Bien, pues como siempre, vayamos al grano. Todo esto que veis sobre mi mesa es el expediente del caso"  
  
"¿Mucho papeleo no?" intervino Nick  
  
"Digamos que esta vez todos tenían algo que declarar o decir. Son los informes que la policía nos ha proporcionado ¿Qué sabéis del caso?"  
  
"Lo de las noticias" dijo Sara "Enfermera muerta a la entrada del trabajo con unas cuantas jeringas clavadas en el pecho"  
  
"Unas cuantas no, unas veinte jeringas" aclaró Nicole. Nick y Sara se miraron incrédulos. No era posible.  
  
"Jessi Goodman, enfermera de 21 años de edad. Como os he dicho, nos la encontramos tirada en el suelo delante del centro donde trabajaba, un pediátrico, curiosamente cerrado esos días, con ojos vidriosos y abiertos de par en par y con espuma saliéndole de la boca. Muerta por sobredosis de tubocurarina, ya sabéis, un bloqueador neuronal que se usa en niños con principios de epilepsia"  
  
"¿Sospechosos?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Ninguno" dijo Nicole "Todos la querían en el trabajo. Lo único a destacar es que había discutido con su novio según la declaración de una amiga. Nada más"  
  
"¿Y el novio?" dijo Nick  
  
"Desaparecido. Se llama.. a ver déjame mirar.. Nicholas Smith. Nadie en su residencia y nadie relacionado a él que nos ayude. Encontramos en la casa de sus padres restos de sangre que no corresponden a la víctima, pero no tenemos nada con la que compararla. Y ahí nos hemos quedado ¿Ideas?"  
  
Nick y Sara se miraron. No respondían.  
  
"Me lo temía" dijo Nicole  
  
"Nos coges un poco a tientas, deberíamos examinarlo todo y no tenemos tiempo para ello. Lo siento" dijo Sara  
  
"No pasa nada. Tan sólo os había llamado para ver si se os encendía una bombilla a vosotros. Ya seguiremos investigando. Seguro que encontramos algo"  
  
"Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos. Debemos prepararlo todo para esta tarde" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Queréis que vallamos todos a tomar algo para despediros? Puedo llamar a John, Jack y los demás"  
  
"Mejor que no" dijo Nick "Ahora nos despediremos de ellos" Nick dio un abrazo a Nicole, mientras Sara tan sólo se despedía con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Ambos salieron del despacho.  
  
"Si quieres ves con ellos a tomar algo" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Con Jack? Tranquila, me despido de John y alguno más y nos vamos. Prefiero estar contigo"  
  
Y eso fue lo que hizo. Al volver al hotel, rehicieron de nuevo las maletas, sólo tenían que volver a poner dentro lo utilizado el último par de días. A penas querían comentar nada entre ellos. La hora de ir a Las Vegas se acercaba. Las Vegas..  
  
"Ya podemos irnos si quieres" dijo Sara sentada en el sofá  
  
"Sí mejor, prefiero esperar allí que hacerlo aquí"  
  
Se dirigieron al aeropuerto, hablando de todo y nada, pero ninguno de ellos abordaba el tema. Después de facturar, se sentaron en una de las salas de espera, delante de su puerta de embarque. Por la televisión, las noticias, no hacían más que hablar del caso de la enfermera.  
  
"¿Quién crees que ha podido hacer algo así?" dijo Nick  
  
"Se trata de un crimen pasional. Parece claro que debía haber algún tipo de relación entre la víctima y su agresor"  
  
"Pero si no encuentran al novio, pocas cosas en claro sacarán"  
  
"Lo sé"  
  
"Me alegro de no encargarme de este caso" dijo Nick. Después de un instante de silencio volvió a hablar "¿Cómo nos lo vamos a hacer en Las Vegas, Sara?"  
  
"No.. no creo que debamos decir que estamos juntos. No al principio, hasta que veamos hacia donde va esto ¿Estás de acuerdo?"  
  
"No creo que debamos escondernos. Pero sí me parece prudente guardar las formas, como mínimo en el trabajo" dijo Nick  
  
"No quiero que Grissom vea problemas donde no los va a haber. No debemos darle motivos que no nos deje trabajar juntos"  
  
"No hay problema por eso" dijo Nick al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente  
  
"Las Vegas va a ser otro mundo, Nick"  
  
"Tan sólo debemos seguir siendo nosotros mismos. Tan sólo debemos intentarlo" 


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2.  
  
Llegaron a Las Vegas con el tiempo justo de ir cada uno a su casa, ducharse y comenzar el turno de noche en Las Vegas.  
  
Sara fue la primera en llegar, tan sólo Grissom se le había adelantado, su coche estaba aparcado delante de la puerta de entrada al departamento. Ella no dudó en visitar a su jefe, a su amigo, a su mentor, a aquella persona que había seguido sin dudar cuatro años atrás tras una llamada de teléfono.  
  
"Hola" dijo Sara desde la puerta del despacho de su jefe  
  
Grissom no levantó la mirada, seguía revisando papeleo tras la mesa de su escritorio "Hola" dijo él aún sin mirarla  
  
"Veo que las cosas no cambian por aquí, sigues siendo el primero en llegar al trabajo"  
  
"En llegar, en no irme.. pero que yo recuerde a veces me has ganado en eso. De todas formas, sólo hace poco más de una semana q te fuiste Sara, ¿por qué debería haber cambiado las cosas?" en ese momento, Grissom levantó la mirada hacia ella  
  
"No, claro, tienes razón" Sara hizo una mueca "Mejor me preparo un café antes de que empiece el turno" y se fue  
  
Grissom, sin apenas gesticular ni dar muestras de lo que en aquél momento sentía, volvió a adentrarse entre sus papeles y su mundo.  
  
Cuando Nick llegó observó que Sara ya se encontraba allí. En cierta manera, hubiera deseado haber llegado antes que ella, pues ahora, cuando la viese, no sabía exactamente como comportarse: si ser el que había sido en los últimos días o bien hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes de que pudiera entrar en el edificio, alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡Ei cowboy! ¿Cómo ha ido por tus tierras" dijo Warrick la tiempo que le estrechaba la mano a su amigo  
  
"No ha ido mal del todo" dijo Nick con una sonrisa  
  
"No disimules amigo, sabemos que fue muy bien" Nick se quedó mirando a su amigo con cara de saber que era lo que exactamente sabían "Felicidades por el caso, tío" continuó "En serio, lo habéis hecho de maravilla, hasta Dallas ha llamado a Grissom para que tuviese constancia de vuestro trabajo. Te debes haber ligado a alguien, porque en serio, os ponían por las nubes"  
  
"No será para tanto" dijo Nick ya un poco más relajado al ver q Warrick tan sólo se refería al trabajo "Aunque bueno, ya sabes, el encanto tejano"  
  
"Sí claro"  
  
A los pocos segundos, Warrick y Nick entraron en la sala del café, su sala de descanso, y allí estaba Sara, con su taza en la mano y leyendo una revista forense.  
  
"¿Qué tal Sara?" dijo Warrick "¿Cómo te trataron en Dallas?"  
  
"Bueno, no estuvo mal, pero encantada de volver a casa"  
  
Nick sabía que ella disimularía tanto como pudiese la relación, o lo que sea que entre ellos estaba surgiendo, pero, de alguna manera, esas palabras le dolieron. Para él Dallas fue el paraíso en sus últimos días, volver a Las Vegas era algo necesario pero no deseado.  
  
"¿Qué novedades tenemos?" prosiguió Sara  
  
"Bueno.. hemos tenido robos, algún muerto, una estafa en un casino.. pero todo ha estado bastante tranquilo"  
  
"¿No me has echado de menos?" le dijo Nick poniendo cara de niño pequeño  
  
"Sólo el día que me tocó doblar" sonrió Warrick  
  
"¿Qué tal esas vacaciones chicos?" dijo Catherine al entrar por la puerta e ir directamente a por un café  
  
"No eran vacaciones. Estuvimos trabajando" dijo Sara  
  
"Sí, ya lo sé" Catherine se giró para ver a sus compañeros "¿Pero que me dices de los últimos días eh? Tan sólo hacer una declaración ante el Juzgado y mientras disfrutando del campo, montar a caballo.." bebió de su café y dijo "Necesito unas vacaciones y.."  
  
Greg entró de repente en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta de para en par "Huelo a café" Greg iba hablando mientras se dirigía a su apreciada cafetera "Este café es mío, y lo sabéis. Aunque.." se acercó a Sara "si eres tú la que lo bebes, te daré todo el café que quieras" le dijo mientras le besaba la mano. Sara tan sólo le sonrió  
  
"Greg, sabes que digas lo que digas, nos beberemos tu café" dijo Warrick  
  
"Ya llevamos muchos años haciéndolo, no podemos cambiar ciertos hábitos" dijo Nick  
  
"Greg" dijo Grissom desde la puerta "¿No hay trabajo en ADN?"  
  
"Claro jefe" dijo Greg al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta, no sin antes, guiñarle un ojo a Sara. Entonces, al pasar junto a Grissom lo saludó con la cabeza, intentando dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, y se fue.  
  
"Está bien, veamos. Volvemos a tener una noche tranquila, así que Cath y Warrick, Da Vega os espera en el Strip, alguien se ha tirado desde una de las ventanas de un hotel" Cath cogió su asignación y Warrick la siguió por los pasillos "Nick, Sara os toca papeleo, quiero un informe completo de todo lo sucedido en Dallas" Nick y Sara se miraron "quiero todos los detalles, es esencial para poder cerrar, en cierta manera, nuestro caso aquí con Tony Thorpe"  
  
"Pero Grissom.." protestó Sara  
  
"Sara, necesito ese informe y no hay trabajo de campo que cubrir. No te preocupes, yo también me quedo, he de acabar de preparar una declaración para mañana"  
  
Grissom salió de la sala. Tan sólo quedaban allí dentro Nick y Sara, él aún de pie y ella sentada en la misma silla. Nick sonrió y se dirigió hacia con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que esto pudiera suceder, Sara habló  
  
"Nick, esto es trabajo. Tu espacio, y mi espacio. No quiero problemas"  
  
"No hay nadie aquí"  
  
"Pero cualquiera puede entrar. Por favor, ya lo hablamos, en el trabajo somos Sidle y Stokes"  
  
Nick se separó de ella e hizo una mueca de desagrado que ella no pudo ver "Espero que al menos te pueda seguir llamando Sara" dijo, y sin mediar otra palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
Sara permaneció varios segundos más en la misma posición. Quizá había exagerado un poco la situación, pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras antes de que pudieran lamentar algo.  
  
Nick se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, a él le tocaba redactar o sucedido en la investigación de campo en Dallas y de los interrogatorios, mientras Sara se encargaría de un informe detallado de las pruebas, más lo sucedido en Juicio. Tras un par de horas metido entre tantos papeles, Sara apareció por la puerta.  
  
"Ei" dijo ella  
  
"Hola" dijo Nick con una sonrisa  
  
"Sara se sentó frente a él en una silla, dejando en medio de los dos la mesa "Siento haber sido tan brusca antes, pero todo esto se me hace extraño"  
  
"Tanto a ti como a mí, pero no sé separar a la perfección una vida en el trabajo y otra fuera de él"  
  
"Te entiendo, pero es que me siento como si de repente, Dallas tan sólo hubiera sido un sueño, y ahora hemos vuelto a la realidad, y el Nick y la Sara de allí, se hubieran quedado allí"  
  
"Sara, si lo que quieres decir es que no estás segura de lo nuestro, dímelo. Prefiero dejarlo ahora que seguir adelante"  
  
"No es eso Nick. Me gusta estar contigo, sólo que necesito mi espacio y poco a poco aprender a compartirlo contigo, y necesito que en el trabajo nada se note, y que tú.."  
  
En ese preciso instante tanto el busca de Nick como el de Sara empezaron a sonar. Era Grissom. Ambos salieron disparados hacia su despacho.  
  
"Tenemos nuevo caso, todo vuestro. Brass os espera en el Mc Donnalds de la calle Lincon, en la parte trasera"  
  
"¿Envenenamiento por comida basura?" bromeó Sara  
  
Grissom la miró y levantó una ceja "Asesinato" dijo seriamente  
  
Nick cogió la asignación de ambos y Sara lo siguió. Montaron en el coche de él y antes de arrancar Nick habló.  
  
"Aún no hemos acabado de hablar, creo"  
  
"Nick, nos espera un asesinato, sinceramente, no me parece el mejor momento. Pero no te preocupes, después del turno hablamos"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del crimen, en silencio. Los temores de Nick eran ciertos, la vida en Las Vegas de Nick y Sara serían totalmente diferente, pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, tan sólo eran Sidle y Stokes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, espero que poco a poco os vayáis enganchando a la historia, esa es mi intención. Por ahora espero de vosotros vuestros más sinceros comentarios. 


End file.
